uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2016 Puzzle/@comment-27568656-20160730032310
Hey everyone. So, after a VERY VERY long abscence I'm back to say, I've officially given up. I've been trying SO many different combos to solve the book (I've even asked my professors from dept. of cryptography, they couldn't find an answer, too, and one of them was solving the infamous Voynich Manuscript with colleagues from UK, he said that it's all just gibberish). I am quite convinced that this was meant to be the ultimate dead end, and there is no way to solve it. As a guy who is majoring in historic cryptography I can also say that this book does not follow any historically significant coding systems (caesar, ENIGMA and many, many others. I've even tried the French cipher machine you don't know what it is, google it and it spit out 100% quality gibberish). I've also tried to find meaning in the images of the book and for that I've asked my friends from criminology as well as my friends from my faculty of cryptography and the outcome is - no result from neither. TONS of speculations such as the amount of branches on the tree, possible fibonacci segments yada yada, but nothing that could push us through to find the ultiamte answer on how to decode the bloody thing. I didn't give up after that. I went to my friends from the different campus (programming, robotics & computer engineering) and gave them the book to analyze in their free time (possible codings, reverse engineering, other interesting thigns within the images), outcome - no result. They also pointed out on things like branches, cicada wing pattern cuneiform numbers and other "significant" images, yet they make absolutely no sense when it comes to actually solving the thing. Therefore, my final verdict: It is an ultimate dead end. There is no way to solve this, and the way it was written possibly was a random combination of letters to screw around with us. They've possibly done it because they "gained our trust" before by making possible and solvable problems as well as solvable first few pages, and now with the trust, they gave us this random thing which quite frankly makes no sense to neither professional cryptologists, programmers and criminologists, nor to amateur ones (nor me. I'm actually a top student in cryptography stream). I know how painful it may sound to all those who spent tons of time with this and trust me, I have as well, and so did my friends who helped me (even the profs got interested!). Thus, I will no longer be following this particular segment of this wiki. In case 3301 updates and gives us actual hints, messages and/or websites, I will no longer follow up on it (yeah, it's a sad thing to say for me, I'm an eager enthusiast in whatever I start). Thanks for all your support and help friends, and thanks, random crazy anon users who posted random illuminati/NWO/alien crap here as well; made my day sometimes ;) -4CID.